emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8504 (13th June 2019)
Plot Paddy puts up a poster for Bear's five-aside team meeting later today. Paddy hopes to be on the team but he realises his chances are limited as Bear has already promised Aaron, Ellis and Billy a place. Billy panics when he receives a text from Max warning him he's going to wish he never called him. Tracy and Nate have spent the night together at Tug Ghyll. At Home Farm, Jamie gives Andrea the cold shoulder. Andrea insists they need to sort things out but Jamie states it's not so easy as they've been living a lie since the day they met. Amy is back from Belfast so Victoria calls her over to the Mill and informs her about the rape. Harriet relieves another from Will but she deletes it without reading it. Dawn is excited to receive a date to see Lucas but she soon begins to worry that Lucas won't know who she is or won't like her. Amy blames herself as for Victoria's rape because she left her alone that night. She asks Victoria if she reported the rape. Victoria confirms she did but explains it was too late to gather any evidence. Dawn spots Will lurking outside the factory so she approaches her father and questions what he's doing here. Will explains he cares about her and Harriet so he came back to check they are okay. Dawn informs Will that she's back living with Harriet and she's also going to see Lucas then points to Jai and reveals Harriet is seeing him. Kim wishes Andrea never came to Home Farm. She blames Graham for bringing Andrea into their lives so she orders him to sort things. Ellis goes through a training plan with Belle in the pub. Marlon and Paddy try to bribe their way onto the five-aside team with beer. Billy informs Aaron that he's took his advice and called Max but it's stirred things up and now Max won't stop calling him. Moments later, Ellis receives a text from Max ordering him to get Billy to stop ignoring him, otherwise he'll be coming back for him. As a result of reading the text, Ellis becomes breathless and rushes out of the pub. At the farmhouse, Amy and Nate flirt over a cup of tea whilst Amy waits for Cain to return with Kyle. Graham approaches Andrea and questions if she thinks Jamie could really forgive her for deceiving him from the day he met. He tells Andrea it's not too late to start again then produces an envelope of cash for her and Millie to make a new life. After spending the afternoon having beer bought for him, Bear announces the five aside team - Pete, Nate, Aaron, Billy and Ellis. Paddy, Marlon and Matty are disappointed to miss out so Bear tells them they're part of the squad. A shaken Ellis returns to Tall Trees Cottage and closes the blinds. Jai and Megan meet in the café to discuss arrangements for Eliza if Megan is sent to prison. When Victoria is hit by a sudden wave of sickness, Amy realises she's pregnant. Will spots Jai outside the shop so he storms overs and grabs him by the lapels. Harriet witnesses the altercation so pulls Will off Jai. Billy bangs on Max's door but there's no answer. A man informs Billy that Max has gone to find him. Meanwhile at Tall Trees Cottage, Ellis hears someone entering the house. He assumes it's Max so he arms himself with a rolling pin and whacks the person over the head when they walk thought the door. As the person lays unconscious on the floor, Ellis realises it's not Max, it's Marlon... Cast Regular cast *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Nate Robinson - Jurell Carter *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Andrea Tate - Anna Nightingale *Jamie Tate - Alexander Lincoln *Kim Tate - Claire King *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Dawn Taylor - Olivia Bromley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Kyle Winchester - Huey Quinn (uncredited) Guest cast *Will Taylor - Dean Andrews Locations *Main Street *David's Shop - Exterior *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Home Farm - Kitchen, entrance way and office *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Woodbine Cottage - Living room and front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Car park *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Tall Trees Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Café Main Street - Interior *Church Lane *Unknown street Notes *The man who spoke with Billy Fletcher outside Max Garrick's house is uncredited despite lines of dialogue. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes